


A Rose A King & An Elf

by DerikNoLastName



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Animal Dieties, Diplomacy, Elves, F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythologies, Necromancy, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Slight Violence, Threat is War, this is my first try, utopian society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerikNoLastName/pseuds/DerikNoLastName
Summary: A tale of magic and romance that transcends time and space.*In-depth plot summary inside
Relationships: Amardros en Ziven/Amicup Rendara, Amicup Rendara & Amardros en Ziven, Amicup Rendara & Della the Huntress, Della the Huntress & Ex the Hunter, Della the Huntress/Axa Nir, Eisa-kanu Riwu & Jiva Elmett, Garveni Misc & Della the Huntress, Narissa Mana/ Garveni Misc, Telana Ji-un & Amardros en Ziven
Comments: 41
Kudos: 126





	A Rose A King & An Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This dedicated to Aaron Allen Dipshit, the truest of friends.

A land of endless Forests and light, Pagarnia has been watched over by the twin deities Cattcha Herwall, and Chakka Herwall since the beginning. To ensure that Pagarnia would forever thrive, Cattcha and Chakka Herwall bound its magic to a single Rose which they sealed inside a case of gold and glass and placed within the center of Great Barvow, the first of all trees. Under their guidance, Pagarnia flourished, with prosperous kingdoms springing up throughout the endless forests.

Among these kingdoms was the elven kingdom of Xirvia who was ruled by the elven king Amandros en Ziven and his most trusted general, Narissa Mana. There was peace throughout all the land until one day Telana Ji-un, the face protector of the magic rose, found Great Barvow felled, and the sealed case gone. 

Messages were sent to all the kingdoms of Pagarnia and kings and queens came from all through the endless forest to discuss the matter of the missing rose. Among them was a human traveler, a young immortal by the name of Amicup Rendara, who had sensed the dying of the rose and heard the message. 

Amicup believed that the stealing of the rose was the work of the mythical necromancer, Jiva Elmett, an evil sorceress who was said to have lived many eons previously before the twin deities had destroyed her. 

Now, with Pagarnia on the brink of destruction and an all-out war with the feared necromancer, it is up to Amicup to unite the forces of the eternal forest and return the rose and its magic to the proper hands.

Follow Amicup, Amandros en Ziven, Telana Ji-un, and Della the Huntress as they fight against the enclosing dark forces for life, magic, and light.

Lol, whaddup Aaron, SIKE!

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to everyone who contributed to this prank!


End file.
